<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now by Les7091</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961772">Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091'>Les7091</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Sebastian, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Somebody hug this poor boy, Suicidal Thoughts, ciel needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel knows the terms of the contract, but that could take years. Can he really wait that long? Was it possible to end the contract sooner? To end it now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel had been sitting at his desk for hours now, thinking. He had paperwork he should have been doing. Actually there was a grand list of things he should have or could have been doing.</p><p>But instead he sat, thinking.</p><p>Insisting to Sebastian he didn't need any afternoon tea, he had silent time to himself to consider what to do. </p><p>Ciel was a man... Boy of his word, and didn't want to back out on his end of the deal, but... There was no knowing how long this would last. He didn't think he could manage to make it until the end. He made a promise, however.</p><p>It suddenly struck him and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. As far as he knew, there was no reason it wouldn't work out for both of them. </p><p>"So be it, then" he muttered to himself before summoning his demon butler. Less than a moment later, there was a knock on the door before it cracked open</p><p>"My lord?" Sebastian said, approaching his master's desk and bowing </p><p>"I have an order for you, Sebastian" Ciel was annoyed to find his voice much more quiet and unsure than usual. Of course, the demon noticed and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, young master?" </p><p>"I order you to... To" Ciel now found the words difficult to say.</p><p>"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian asked. He looked more genuinely concerned than the earl had ever seen him before.</p><p>"I order you to take my soul" Ciel forced the words out and flinched as his voice cracked.</p><p>Confused, Sebastian's head cocked to the side.</p><p>"Well yes, my lord, that was the plan. Do you not recall the terms of our contract?" </p><p>"Right now, Sebastian" Ciel clarified, looking down at the floor. He could no longer look his butler in the eye and didn't see the realization dawn in those crimson orbs. </p><p>"...Sir, your revenge-" </p><p>"I don't care about that anymore. I don't care about any of it" The young boy cursed his lip as it began to quiver against his control, fighting the urge to cry. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply to keep the tears away.</p><p>"Your company then, your fiancé, your-" Sebastian tried naming the things Ciel was needed for, but the boy wouldn't hear it.</p><p>"I don't care! Damn the company! Lizzy can find somebody new, better! And who else do I have? Nobody. It's just me" a tear finally slipped free and slowly made it's way down his cheek.</p><p>Suddenly Sebastian was kneeling directly in front of him, their face only inches apart. They had to make eye contact now. Ciel weirdly found the bright blood red eyes of his butler to be somewhat calming.</p><p>His heart pounded as he felt Sebastian's hand came up and sweep his eye patch off and onto the floor. With a sigh of relief, Ciel let his eyes flutter shut.</p><p>It would all end soon.</p><p>There was nothing for a long moment, and then warmth</p><p>All over his body. It didn't hurt. It actually felt good. Really good. </p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Ciel asked, his voice muffled by the broad chest his face was pressed against.</p><p>"I'm hugging you, my lord. I believe you need it" Sebastian told him in a gentle whisper. Ciel wanted to fight it. To argue that he needed death, not cuddles!</p><p>But it felt so nice. He found himself quickly melting into the embrace.</p><p>Then he broke. Hot tears streamed down his face as he clutched onto his butler for dear life.</p><p>Sebastian made no smart assed remarks about his masters behavior, he simply held his as tight as he could without crushing him.</p><p>"I don't want to do this anymore!" Ciel cried in between sobs. He was ruining his butler's tailcoat, but neither of them cared at the moment. </p><p>"I know" Sebastian muttered into the boys ear. He finally sunk down to the floor, pulling the earl into his lap and stroking his hair. </p><p>"I miss my parents. Yeah father wasn't always the best, but he was my father. Same with mother" Ciel whispered after the sobbing settled down. The tears wouldn't stop, however.</p><p>"If I could, my lord, I'd bring them back immediately" Sebastian gently promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk I wrote this like a year ago and originally planned on making it longer, but I decided I like it as it is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>